Nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt
by sallita
Summary: Eine HG/DM - FF, KEIN OS !
1. first Prolog

Gestalten rannten an mir vorbei. Allesamt vermummt mit einer Maske. Die Kapuzen tief übers Gesicht gezogen, rannten sie hintereinander, durcheinander, an mir vorbei. Keiner beachtete mich auch nur.

_War ich etwa unsichtbar?_

Geduckt und voller Angst starrte ich sie an. Doch sie sahen mich nicht, beachteten mich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich rumtanzen können, einen Purzelbaum machen könnten, auch noch schreien dazu und es hätte nicht einmal jemand den Kopf zu mir gedreht.

Plötzlich tauchten noch andere Personen auf, ohne Kapuzen und Masken.

Die Guten waren endlich eingetroffen.

Sofort wurden verschiedenfarbene Flüche und Zauber losgeschossen. Mehr grüne von den Bösen und mehr rote von den Guten.

Ich wollte helfen, den Guten helfen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen.

Meine Beine, meine Arme und der Rest meines Körpers erlaubten es mir nicht. Es war mir nicht möglich auch nur eine Wimper zu bewegen.

_Was war mit meinem Körper los?_

In meiner rechten Tasche konnte ich ihn fühlen, meinen Zauberstab, der förmlich schrie ihn zu gebrauchen. Er wollte helfen, genau wie ich auch.

Doch es ging nicht. Ohne einander, alleine, konnten wir nichts ausrichten. Überhaupt nichts.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln konnte ich eine Person ausmachen. Meinen besten Freund.

Harry.

Er lief mit seinem Zauberstab durch die kämpfenden Menschen. Sein Blick war zielstrebig, er ging in meine Richtung.

Endlich!

Mein bester Freund lief auf mich zu, den Zauberstab erhoben. Innerlich seufzte ich schon glücklich und ging alle Zaubersprüche, die ich beherrschte und die mir nütze sein könnten in dieser Schlacht, durch.

Doch im letzten Augenblick änderte er die Richtung. Er lief an mir vorbei, schrie einen Namen, der durch meinen Körper ging und eine Gänsehaut bei mir hinterließ. Er rief den Namen, vor dem sich so viele Menschen fürchteten und ihn nicht gebrauchten.

_Voldemort._

Hätte ich mich bewegen können, hätte ich ihn ebenfalls gesehen. Er stand nicht unweit von mir entfernt und schien auf Harry gewartet zu haben.

Ich hoffte, dass alles Gut gehen würde, dass sie alle wiedersehen würde. Alle.

Ron. Ginny. Fred. George. Meine Eltern. Den Rest der Weasleys. Luna. Neville. Tonks. Remus. Severus, ja sogar ihn wollte ich wiedersehen.

Und…

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als noch jemand in dem Gang in Hogwarts auftauchte. Ich war mir sicher, dass die gesamte Farbe aus meinem Gesicht verschwunden war.

Draco Malfoy war erschienen, in einem Umhang, wie ihn die Bösen trugen. Die Maske trug er nicht und die Kapuze hatte er ebenfalls abgenommen. Ich beobachtete immer noch reglos, wie er sich mit zwei der Guten duellierte. Zwei.

Er war gut, ohne Zweifel, doch wie wollte er gleich zwei von ihnen erledigen? Sie waren ausgebildet. Sie verstanden es richtig zu kämpfen. Zu siegen.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht wie lange ich das Duell beobachtet hatte, doch dann geschahen zwei Sachen gleichzeitig.

1.)

Ein erschüttender Schrei ging durch das ganze Schloss.

2.)

Draco wurde entwaffnet und ein grüner, giftgrüner Fluch schoss auf ihn zu.

Ich blinzelte, riss meine Augen auf und merkte, dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte.

Sofort rannte ich los, hob meinen Arm, bekam Tränen in den Augen und sah, wie sich Draco zu mir wandte.

_Er lächelte._

Dann wurde er von dem grünen Strahl getroffen. Ich schrie, wie ich es danach erzählt bekommen kam, doch ich erreichte Dracos Körper am Boden nicht mehr, ich wurde zurück gehalten.

Ich wurde aufgehalten zu der Liebe meines Lebens zu gelangen.

* * *

Das war bloß der Prolog, keine Sorge. Kapitel werden definitiv länger.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


	2. second Routine

Fluchend stellte ich die Kaffeetasse hin und fuhr mir mit dem Finger über die verbrannte Lippe. Was musste ich auch so hastig trinken? Während ich mich in Gedanken noch tadelte, stand ich auf und schlang meinen Morgenmantel fester um mich. Der Winter war endlich gekommen. Kalt war es zwar, doch Schnee war immer noch nicht gefallen. Dafür war der Regen eingesprungen und verwandelte die Stadt in einen grauen Ort.

In Ruhe nahm ich meinen Teller, stellte ihn in die Spüle, die in meiner kleinen zwei Zimmerwohnung war und holte aus dem Schrank darüber eine Flasche raus. Wenn ich in den Spiegel schauen würde, würde ich mein Ausdrucksloses Gesicht sehen, welches sich schon seit Monaten fest gebrannt hatte.

Meine Freunde würden sicher traurig und sorgenvoll zu mir blicken, doch ich hatte sie bereits seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Okay, Ginny kam mich noch besuchen, doch sie war auch die Einzige. Die anderen wollte ich nicht sehen. Ich konnte nicht.

Ein Blitz erhellte das Grau am Himmel und ich wäre zusammengezuckt, doch es machte mir nichts aus. Gewitter sagten das aus, was in mir vorging. Totales Chaos.

Müde strich ich mir eine meiner wirren Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus meinem losen Zopf gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr.

Wieder verließ ein Seufzer meine Lippen und ich machte die Flasche fertig. Testend, ob auch alles seine Richtigkeit hatte, ging ich aus der kleinen Küche raus, in das noch kleinere Zimmer neben an.

Es war alles relativ schlicht eingerichtet. Nicht, dass mir das Geld gefehlt hätte beim Einrichten. Ich wollte es so. Schlicht und ausreichend. Nur so konnte ich es in dieser Wohnung aushalten.

Das Zimmer war durch eine kleine Lampe erleuchtet, dass ich direkt zu meinem Ziel gelangen konnte. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich den Grund, weswegen ich überhaupt noch auf Erden weilte, sah.

Ein Baby, gerade einmal 10 Monate alt, lag mit weit geöffneten Augen in einem Babybettchen und schaute mich erwartungsvoll mit seinen grauen Augen an. Mein Baby.

„Na Mäuschen.", flüsterte ich leise, stellte die Flasche auf den Nachttisch, auf dem auch die kleine Lampe stand, und beugte mich übers Bettchen. Behutsam strich ich über die hellblonden Locken, die sich auf dem Kopf befanden. Ein leises Grummeln bekam ich auf meine Begrüßung.

Typisch.

Ganz langsam holte ich mein Kind aus dem Bettchen und setzte mich mit ihm auf den Stuhl, der direkt am Fenster stand. Vorher hatte ich noch das Fläschchen vom Tisch genommen. Als ich gemütlich genug saß, begann ich mit der Fütterung. Ein Vielfraß, wie der Vater. Ein Stich, an den ich mich gewöhnt hatte, durchfuhr mich, direkt durchs Herz. Früher war ich in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch ich lernte damit klarzukommen.

Besser gesagt, es zu ignorieren.

Ich hatte mich soweit unter Kontrolle, um nicht vor meinem ein und alles zu weinen, denn ich bekam jedes Mal einen durchdringenden und fragenden Blick zugeworfen, der mir noch mehr Stiche ins Herz schoss.

* * *

_Die Schlacht stand kurz bevor. _

_Ganz Hogwarts wurde als Festung für den Kampf genommen. Auroren waren bereits Wochen vor der Schlacht aufgetaucht um sich mit dem Orden zu beraten und vertraut zu machen. Alle wussten, dass dieser Kampf alles entscheiden würde._

_Es würde entscheiden, ob Voldemort für alle Zeiten verschwand, oder ob seine erst Herrschaft erst begann._

_Man hatte eingesehen, dass wir, dass Trio nicht ausgeschlossen werden konnte, weil wir vom Gesetz her noch nicht alle Alt genug waren. Dasselbe galt für Neville, Luna und Ginny auch._

_Wir waren alle eingeweiht, wussten wer Spion war und wer Verräter war._

„_Seid ihr bereit?", die Stimme von Remus Lupin war fest und vermittelte eine gewissen Stärke, doch in Wahrheit wussten wir alle, dass er genau so fürchtete, wie jeder andere in dem Raum. _

_Wir hatten uns alle in der Großen Halle versammelt, die Schüler waren alle bei ihren Familien, in Sicherheit._

_Ein großes Nicken, und raunen ging los, dann erhoben wir unsere Zauberstäbe und wollten auf unsere Positionen gehen. Harry und eine kleine Gruppe von Auroren war bereits einige Minuten vorher verschwunden. Unter ihnen auch Neville, Luna, Ginny und Ron._

_Ich selber würde mir Fred, George, Remus, Tonks und den anderen vom Orden losziehen. In einen anderen Teil des Schlosses wurden wir eingeteilt._

„_Hermine!", ich blieb stehen und sah, dass meine Freunde Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna und Neville nochmals zurückkamen und mich fest an sich drückten. Es sollte kein Abschied sein, doch es kam so rüber. Dann verschwanden sie wieder._

_Ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum gerade ich als letzte von meinem Trupp, also auch gleich der ganzen Streitmacht, aus der Halle lief. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich meine Gruppe in einem Gang einholen konnte, doch dann, mit einem Mal, konnte ich mich nicht mehr rühren._

_Nichts._

_Kein Muskel wollte mehr._

_Nicht einmal meinen Mund konnte ich mehr aufmachen, kein Geräusch von mir geben. Nichts._

_Dann tauchten sie plötzlich auf. Mehrer Gruppen aus mindestens 10 Personen rannten an mir vorbei…._

* * *

An den Rest wollte und konnte ich nicht mehr denken. Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in meinen Augen und ich erkannte erleichtert, dass mein Schatz eingeschlafen war, nachdem es die Flasche geleert hatte.

Nun brauchte ich mich nicht zurückhalten und meinem Herzen freien lauf lassen. Unaufhörlich liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht, während immer wieder ein Blitz das Zimmer noch heller erscheinen ließ.

_Warum Draco?_

Mein Zeitgefühl hatte ich bereits vor Monaten verloren. Langsam stand ich auf und legte mein Kind, unser Kind, wieder zurück ins Kinderbettchen. Dann deckte ich es noch zu und verließ dann immer noch lautlos den Raum. Natürlich nicht, ohne noch einen Kuss zurückzulassen.

Ich hatte wirklich gelernt keine Geräusche zu machen, doch eine Person nahm mich immer war.

„Wie geht's dir?", normalerweise hätte ich nun einen halben Herzinfarkt hinter mir, doch ich war wirklich an das Auftauchen von Ginny gewöhnt. Es machte mir nichts mehr aus. Schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.

„Wie immer.", es war immer das Selbe bei uns Beiden. Sie tauchte auf, fragte mich nach meinem Befinden und ich antwortete immer gleich. Routine. Seit Monaten.

„Was macht mein Patenkind?", nach der Geburt, wurde Ginny sofort Patin, da sie die Einzige Person war, die ich noch hatte. Außer meinem Kind, ihrem Patenkind.

Sie hatte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle gesetzt und ihr Bein überschlagen. Sie war top gestylt. Ihre langen Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken, ihr Gesicht war dezent geschminkt und ihr knapper Rock verriet auch nicht zu viel.

Sie war das direkte Gegenteil von mir. Ich lief in meinen Schlafsachen rum, hatte meine Haare nicht einmal durchgekämmt, sondern hatte einfach eines meiner Haargummis drum gemacht.

„Schläft.", es machte mir nichts in dieser Routine zu leben. Wirklich nicht. Wie sollte ich mein Leben denn sonst verbringen?

Mittlerweile stand ich wieder an der Spüle und wusch die Flasche gründlich. Ich wusste direkt, was von Ginny kommen würde. Wieso benutzte ich denn keine Magie? Warum machte ich es mir denn so schwer? Wollte ich nicht einmal was anderes machen?

„Hermine, wann benutzt du denn endlich mal Magie?", Punktnummer eins.

„Wieso bitte machst du's dir so schwer?", der Zweite.

„Willst du denn nicht endlich mal was anderes machen?", und das war der Dritte.

Sie wusste schon, was ich ihr antworten würde, also ließ ich es und zuckte lediglich mit meinen Schultern.

Was sollte ich denn auch schon ändern? Das, was ich ändern wollte, konnte ich nicht ändern.

Gerade als ich mich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, hörte ich das leise Babygeschrei. Seufzend stieß ich mich von der Arbeitsplatte ab, als Ginny aufsprang.

„Ich kümmere mich schon um Goldi.", ein dummer Spitzname, wie ich fand. Doch ich konnte ihr den einfach nicht ausreden. Dazu war sie zu stur. Aber widersprechen konnte ich ja trotzdem.

Wir kannten uns schon zu lange und wir hatten auch schon zu lange diese Routine, denn in dem Moment, in dem ich den Mund geöffnet hatte, lugte sie wieder in die Küche und meinte trocken zu mir:

„Ich als Patentante darf meinem Patenkind solch einen Spitznamen geben!", dann war sie auch schon verschwunden und ich seufzte. Ich tat es wirklich oft, wie ich bemerkte.

Hinter mir ertönte wieder ein Donner.

* * *

_Schreiend wandte ich mich in den Armen einer Person, die mir in dem Moment mehr als nur egal war. Ich wollte zu ihm. Zu Draco. Doch sie hielten mich auf. Sie hielten mich zurück._

_Warum verstand keiner von ihnen, dass ich bei ihm sein wollte? _

_Ich nahm die Stimmen, die auf mich einredeten nicht wahr. Es war mir egal. Gleichgültig. Nur eine Person war wichtig und zu der konnte ich nicht gelangen. Nicht einmal einen Blick ließen sie mich auf ihn werfen._

_Warum verstand keiner von ihnen, dass ich bei ihm sein wollte?_

_Diese Frage stellte ich mir immer wieder. Warum? Keiner wusste, dass wir ein Paar waren. Keiner. Aber war das der Grund, warum sie mich nicht zu ihm lassen wollten?_

_Es war doch vorbei! Ich wusste, dass es vorbei war, obwohl es mir niemand gesagt hatte. Vielleicht hatte es mir jemand gesagt, doch ich hörte nicht zu. _

_Mein Herz sagte mir, dass es vorbei war. Doch ich spürte nichts dabei. Es fehlte etwas, besser gesagt jemand, um auch nur ein Funken Freude zu fühlen._

_

* * *

  
_

Schweißgebadet saß ich senkrecht in meinem Bett. Schnell und stoßweise atmend schaute ich mich um. Die Hoffnung, dass mir jemand sagte, dass es alles bloß ein furchtbarer Traum gewesen war, keimte jedes Mal auf.

Doch niemand kam zu mir und sagte genau das, was ich hören wollte.

Es war die Realität.

Zitternd schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett. Barfuss ging ich aus meinem Schlafzimmer. Es war stockfinster in meiner Wohnung, doch ich brauchte kein Licht um in das Zimmer meines Kindes zu gelangen.

Ich fragte mich, ob jede Mutter in das Zimmer ihres Kindes gelangen konnte, ohne auch nur die kleinsten Dinge zu sehen.

Es war ruhig in dem Zimmer und ich konnte die leise Atmung hören. Sofort beruhigte sich mein Herz wieder ein wenig und ich schaltete das Nachttischlämpchen an, stellte mich an das Bettchen und beobachtete meinen Lebensgrund.

„Draco…", schniefte ich leise. „Wenn du dein Kind nur sehen könntest. Sie ist dein Ebenbild. Elizabeth."


	3. third

Third.

Ich hatte schon seit längerer Zeit bemerkt, dass seufzen etwas war, das ich ständig tat. Was sollte ich denn auch anderes tun außer seufzen? Ich fand nichts anderes von mir zu geben als das.

Elizabeth schaute grummelnd zu mir und ich konnte deutlich Dracos Blick erkennen. Wieso musste sie auch so viel von ihm haben? Die Mimik, die Augen, die Haarfarbe. Nur die Locken hatte sie von mir, doch sie sah wie eine kleine Prinzessin aus.

_Du würdest sie vergöttern Draco._

_Deine kleine Prinzessin_

Ich war gerade dabei einzukaufen. Langsam wurde unser Kühlschrank immer leerer und es war der einzige Grund für mich aus dem Haus zu gehen und ein wenig unter Menschen zu kommen.

Nur war ich leider immer dazu gezwungen mich dafür angemessen zu kleiden und die pflegen. Ich war bereits so daran gewöhnt ungeschminkt, unfrisiert und in schlabbernden Anziehsachen rumzulaufen, dass ich mich immer wieder komisch fand in Jeans, einem Rock oder einem Kleid.

Zum Glück befand sich der Lebensmittelladen nur einige Straßen weiter, dass ich nicht darauf angewiesen war mit dem Bus oder der Bahn zu fahren. Das würde mich wohl vollkommen fertig machen.

Gedankenverloren ging ich durch die Gänge des Supermarktes und suchte die Babynahrung. Warum mussten sie auch immer alles umräumen? Hatten die Langeweile oder warum verstellten sie immer alles?

Schließlich fand ich dann die gesuchte Babynahrung bei den Tütensuppen. Ich fragte mich sch nicht mehr warum die hier stand, sondern nahm reichlich mit und verstaute sie unter dem Kinderwagen, wo sich schon einige Dinge stapelten.

Ich ging in Gedanken noch mal meine Liste durch und stellte fest, dass ich alles hatte und endlich nach Hause konnte, wo mich meine Jogginghosen erwarteten.

Ein wenig aufgeheitert machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Kasse und bezahlte schnell. Ich hatte bisher Glück gehabt, keine dieser alten Omas war unterwegs gewesen und wollten einen Blick auf Elizabeth werfen, um mir zu sagen, wie niedlich sie doch mit ihren Löckchen aussah und wahrscheinlich mehr von ihrem Vater hatte, als von mir.

Noch immer fragte ich mich, wie ich es schaffte dabei nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, doch anscheinend hatte ich es einfach zu oft gehört und ließ es nicht mehr so an mein kaltes Herz ran.

Wie immer war ich in Gedanken und so merkte ich auch nicht, dass ich bereits in meiner Wohnung war und Eliza in ihren Hochstuhl gesetzt hatte.

Mittlerweile war sie fast zwei Jahre alt und schaute immer grimmiger.

Ich hoffte wirklich, dass das nicht schlimmer werden würde mit dem Alter, sonst würde ich irgendwann noch Angst vor ihr bekommen.

In aller Ruhe packte ich die Einkäufe aus und räumte alles an seinen Platz. Danach ging ich schnell in mein Zimmer und zog mich um. Zu lange wollte ich Eliza auch nicht in ihrem Hochstuhl mit dem Essen lassen. Das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden, die ich wieder aufräumen musste. Sie liebte ihr Essen zwar, aber sie liebte es auch damit umher zu werfen.

Doch ich hatte Glück und sie hatte es wirklich geschafft alles auf dem Teller oder in ihrem Gesicht zu behalten.

Erleichtert seufzte ich wieder und machte mir einen Kaffee. Den konnte ich nun wirklich gebrauchen.

Manche würden mich wohl als süchtig bezeichnen, doch ich sah es als Luft zum Leben.

Darin bestand der gewaltige Unterschied.

_„Wie kannst du nur ständig dieses Zeug runterkippen?", ertönte meine, ein wenig angewiderte, Stimme durch den Raum._

_„Hermine, Hermine.", Draco stand von dem Sofa auf und kam mit seiner Tasse zu mir rüber. In seinem Gesicht befand sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er sich neben mich setzte._

_„Ich brauche es einfach.", erklärte er mir und nahm noch einen Schluck davon. Anscheinend der Letzte, denn er stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, der vor uns stand, ab._

_„Gut zu wissen, dass Kaffee an erster Stelle bei dir steht.", meinte ich nur und wandte mich wieder meinen Buch zu. Seit geraumer Zeit las ich schon diesen einen Satz, der nur aus 5 Wörtern bestand. Doch Draco zu beobachten war einfach spannender als mich mit diesen zu beschäftigen._

_„An erster Stelle. Wohl wahr.", meinte er leise und lehnte sich zurück. Mit verengten Augen drehte ich den Kopf zu ihm und stieß meinen Ellenbogen in seine Seite, worauf er anfing zu lachen._

_„Das war doch nur ein Scherz.", verbesserte er sich direkt und schlang seine Arme um mich._

_„Kaffee ist wie Luft zum Atmen für mich, aber der bringt mir nichts, wenn Grund meines Lebens nicht da ist.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und legte daraufhin seine Lippen auf meine._

Ohne zu überlegen würde ich aufhören mit atmen, aufhören Kaffee zu trinken, um bei ihm zu sein, doch ich musste leben. Für Eliza.

* * *

„Komm doch endlich. Oder möchtest du zu spät kommen?", rief Ginny gegen die Tür. Bei Merlin, warum hetzte mich meine Freundin nur so? Immerhin hatten wir noch genügend Zeit bevor wir da sein mussten.

„Wir müssen in 20 Minuten da sein Hermine!", konnte sie eigentlich Gedanken lesen oder warum wusste sie immer eine Antwort auf meine Gedanken? Irgendwie musste sie das doch machen. Das war schon immer so gewesen und immer noch fragte ich mich, ob das nur daran liegt, dass wir uns schon so lange kannten oder ob da doch was-

Moment!

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?", nun war ich doch ein wenig hysterisch geworden. Immerhin musste ich in einer guten Viertelstunde im Zaubereiministerium in London sein!

Schnell legte ich noch etwas Puder auf, strich ein wenig durch meine Locken. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht, was die im Ministerium von mir wollten, aber es schien wichtig zu sein, denn die Einladung wurde mir persönlich von einem der Abgeordneten überreicht. Es stand nichts Genaueres auf dem Pergament und der Überbringer konnte mir nichts weiter dazu sagen, aber er betonte, wie in dem Brief auch, dass ich zu dem Termin erscheinen müsste.

Nun rannte ich wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn durch meine Wohnung und packte schnell meine Handtasche, die ich zu meinem Kleid gewählt hatte. Ginny hatte mir das Kleid zum Geburtstag geschenkt mit der Betonung, dass ich es auch ja tragen müsse, wenn es einen wichtigen Anlass gab.

Dieser schien wichtig genug zu sein.

Mit einem Pump stand ich nun in der Küche und suchte verzweifelt den Anderen.

„Mist, mist, mist.", grummelte ich rum und hörte nur das Schnalzen von Ginnys Zunge

„Na, na, na! Fluchen vor dem Kind ist nicht gut.", mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute ich zu ihr rüber und änderte direkt meinen Gesichtsausdruck. Auf dem einen Arm trug sie Eliza, die mich mit großen Augen anstarrte und in der anderen Hand hatte sie meinen zweiten Schuh.

„Ich liebe dich Ginny.", schnell humpelte ich zu ihr rüber, nahm ihr nochmals dankend den Schuh ab und zog ihn mir sofort an.

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus hier zu bleiben und auf die Kleine aufzupassen?", fragte ich sie. Wie oft ich genau die Frage gestellt hatte, wusste ich schon nicht mehr. Zu oft wusste ich jedoch schon.

„Zum hundertsten Mal.", da hatte ich wieder meine Antwort. „Nein, ich passe gerne auf Goldi auf.", wie ich diesen Namen doch verabscheute.

„Okay. Danke noch mal. Ich muss dann los.", ich drückte Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange und Goldi, eh ich meine Eliza einen auf die Stirn. „Und pass mir gut auf deine Tante Ginny auf, wir brauchen sie noch.", wieder bekam ich nur das grimmige Gesicht meiner Tochter zu sehen und wieder war dort dieser stechende Schmerz in der Brust, den ich gekonnt verdrängte und darauf nur lächelte.


	4. wiederholt

Wie lange ich schon nicht mehr im Ministerium gewesen war. Ich erinnerte mich nicht gerne an das letzte Mal an diesem Ort.

Es hatte sich damals um Papierkram gehandelt.

Es ging um Draco.

Seinen Tod.

Es überkam mich der Drang einfach umzudrehen und wieder zu einem der Kamine zu gehen um nach Hause zu flohen.

Ich sollte jedoch öfters dieses Verlangen am dem Tag bekommen, wie ich viel später bemerkte.

Keiner achtete auf mich. Ich schien gar nicht da zu sein für die gewaltigen Menschenmengen, die ihren gewohnten Gang gingen.

Viele von ihnen kannte ich. Teilweise alte Klassenkameraden, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer Arbeit befanden, teilweise bekannte Zauberer, die sich ab und an, an solchen Orten trafen, um sich aufzuspielen und sich der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

Ich sollte mich im dritten Stock bei einem alten Bekannten melden. Seamus Finnigan.

Er war ein Auror geworden. Jedoch kein unbekannter. Er hatte bei einigen wichtigen Verhaftungen von Todessern geholfen und war somit schnell aufgestiegen.

Es waren in seinem Brief keine Worte der Bekanntschaft gefallen. Alles war förmlich gewesen, so wie es auch sein musste.

Langsam und bedacht nicht aufzufallen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen und es dauerte nicht lange und ich stand vom dem besagten Büro und überlegte fieberhaft was ich sagen sollte. Was er von mir wollte und warum ich nicht einfach auf der Stelle kehrt machte und wieder nach Hause ging und wieder mein gewohntes Leben führte.

„Hermine?", mein Körper war in nur wenigen Sekunden versteift und ich hatte das Gefühl die Luft blieb mir weg. Unter tausend Stimmen würde ich diese eine Stimme erkennen und zuordnen können. Niemals würde ich den Klang dieser Stimme vergessen, wenn sie meinen Namen aussprach.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Wir warten bereits auf dich.", ich wollte den Mund aufmachen und eine Begrüßung erwidern, doch bei der zweiten Aussage blieb mir der Atem stehen. Sie warteten bereits auf mich? Wer war ‚wir'? Was machte Ron hier überhaupt? Schließlich wusste ich doch, dass er sich einen anderen Weg ausgesucht hatte als die eines Aurors.

Ohne auch nur auf eine Erwiderung meinerseits zu warten, öffnete er die Tür und zog mich sachte am Arm hinter sich her in das Büro. Bevor ich überhaupt realisieren konnte, was mich in diesem Raum erwartete, wurde ich entwaffnet und die Tür magisch verriegelt.

Vor mir standen Seamus, Harry, Moody, Ginny mit Eliza auf dem Arm und Fred.

„Was?", hauchte ich verwirrt und sah sie alle eindringlich an. Der Blick für Harry fiel kürzer aus als die der anderen, doch es war mir irgendwie nicht möglich Harry anzuschauen. Es war zu viel zwischen uns passiert und ich war verletzt und es schmerzte wieder, wenn ich ihn sah.

„Hallo Hermine.", begrüßte mich Fred und ging auf mich zu um mich kurz in den Arm zu schließen. Seamus tat es ihm gleich und Moody nickte mir nur grimmig zu. Ron stand direkt hinter mir, ich konnte seinen Atem wahrnehmen und Harry schaute mich traurig lächelnd an.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich erneut. Mein Gehirn raste, wie es schon lange nicht mehr raste. Ich war nicht darauf angewiesen viel nachzudenken, nicht mehr. Es war einfach nicht mehr nötig mehr Gedanken an etwas zu verschwenden, als überhaupt nötig. Doch dieser Augenblick brachte mich wieder dazu mein Gehirn zu fördern.

„Es sieht vielleicht komisch für dich aus Hermine, doch ich muss, eher gesagt: wir müssen mit dir reden.", Harry hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen und mir war zum wiederholten Male danach einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Ich wollte ihn nicht einmal sehen. Für Ron galt das Selbe. Es war einfach zu viel passiert in der Zeit nach Dracos Tod.

Ich antwortete ihm nicht, doch er schien zu wissen, dass ich ihm zuhöre, denn er fuhr fort. Jedoch zauberte er vorher noch einige Stühle herbei und ich setzte mich widerwillig nachdem ich Ginnys bittendes Gesicht sah.

„Ich kann wirklich verstehen, dass du mich und Ron nicht sehen, hören und spüren willst und ich kann es dir nicht übelnehmen. Ich kann dich verstehen. Doch so wie es heute ist, musste es sein.", seine Worten verwirrten mich. Warum musste es denn so sein? Ich verstand es nicht. Und es machte mich fast rasend. Ich hasste es wenn ich etwas nicht verstand und es auch nicht so aussah, dass ich selbst auf die Lösung kam.

„An dem Tag, als Voldemort fiel, hast du einiges verpasst Hermine und es ist einiges passiert, was wir dir verschwiegen haben. Ich weiß, dass du es mir wohl nie verzeihen wirst, doch ich will, dass du weißt, dass es nur zu deinem Wohl war - und ich und ich spreche sicherlich auch in Rons Namen - nie verletzten wollte."

„Komm zum Punkt.", ich merkte selbst, wie kalt meine Stimme war und irgendwie verabscheute ich mich in dem Moment ein wenig. Ich erkannte mich nicht wieder. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mit Harry je so sprechen würde und er praktisch um Verzeihung bettelte.

„In der entscheidenden Schlacht habe ich einen Schwur abgelegt.", redete er weiter und er schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Es verletzte mich in seine grünen Augen zu blicken, die jahrelang für mich dagewesen waren und mich am Ende verletzt hatten.

Noch immer sagte ich nichts auf seine Erzählung hin. Es ergab für mich noch keinen Sinn, dass ich hier war und er mir das erzählte. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich schnell nach Hause konnte. Damit ich Harry nicht anblicken musste, wandte ich meinen Blick auf meine Tochter, die wild rumbrabbelte und Ginny an den Haaren zog.

„Ich habe geschworen, dass ich alles unternehmen werde um dich und Eliza zu schützen.", ich riss meine Augen auf und drehte wie in Zeitlupe meinen Kopf zu ihm. Er hatte was getan?

„Ron hatte genau den selben Eid abgelegt.", fügte er noch hastig auf ein Räuspern neben mir.

„Eliza? Du wusstest von ihr?", fragte ich ihn vollkommen überrascht. Nicht einmal ich wusste von der Schwangerschaft zu der Zeit, wie konnte er es dann wissen, der nicht einmal was von meiner Beziehung zu Draco wusste?

„Ja, ich wusste von ihr. Aber ich habe erst an dem Abend von ihr erfahren, um deine Frage zu beantworten.", es schmerzte doch ein wenig, dass er mich immer noch so gut kannte und die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge brannte, direkt beantwortete.

„Draco hatte es mir an dem Tag anvertraut und auch ihm hab ich mein Wort gegeben auf dich aufzupassen.", mir blieb die Luft weg. Wie konnte es sein? Wie konnte es sein, dass Harry das alles gewusst zu haben schien und er Draco so etwas schwor.

„Er wusste, dass er sterben würde.", hauchte ich mit meiner zittrigen Stimme. Anders konnte ich es mir einfach nicht erklären. Obwohl ich mit Draco zusammen war, hatte ich es vor meinen Freunden geheim gehalten und es kam – wie ich dachte – erst mit seinem Tod zum Vorschein. Doch laut Harrys Erzählung hatten er und Ron es schon gewusst.

„Jain.", es war keine Frage gewesen, die ich gestellt hatte, doch er schien sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt zu haben zu antworten.

„Er ist an dem Tag sehr früh morgens zu mir gekommen und hatte Ron direkt mitgenommen. In einem der Räume hatte er uns dann erklärt, dass er dich liebte und ihr seit geraumer Zeit ein Paar wärt."

„Es war natürlich ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht und es dauerte auch einige Zeit bis wir es glauben konnten. Wir haben viel gestritten, uns gegenseitig gedroht und all das Zeug. Du kennst uns Hermine.", Ron hatte das Wort ergriffen und er lächelte mich ein wenig entschuldigend von der Seite an.

Ich konnte es mir wirklich vorstellen.

Immerhin waren die Beiden meine besten Freunde seit dem ersten Schuljahr und es waren schon einige Dinge, die wir gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

„Er erklärte, dass er durch einen Zufall rausbekommen hatte, dass du Schwanger wärst. Wie genau es dazu kam, dass er es bemerkte, hatte er uns nicht verraten.", Harry hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen und mein Blick lag auf Eliza.

Draco wusste damals, dass er Vater werden würde.

Tief in innerem freute ich mich über diese Information, da ich mir immer wieder Gedanken gemacht hatte, dass Elizas Vater nie über seine Tochter bescheid gewusst hatte.

Er hatte vorher abgesichert, dass jemand auf uns beide aufpassen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Auch wenn es der unbrechbare Schwur gewesen war.

„Moment. Wenn ihr ihm das Schwören musstet, warum könnt ihr mir davon erzählen?", diese Erkenntnis hatte ich vollkommen außer Acht gelassen. Niemand konnte – ohne zu sterben – von dem Inhalt des Schwures reden.

„Du weißt doch genau unter welchen Bedingungen du darüber reden darfst, Hermine.", meinte wieder Ron. Moody, Ginny, Fred und Eliza sprachen die ganze Zeit kein Wort. Sie hielten sich zurück und beschäftigen sich miteinander. Fred spielte bereits mit einer Handpuppe rum und brachte meine Kleine zum Kichern.

Mein Gehirn begann zu rasen. Es tat schon fast weh so viel nachzudenken. Doch es wollte einfach keine rationale Lösung in meinem Kopf erscheinen.

„Ich habe Potty und Wiesel von dem Schwur befreit.", selten war es zu Momenten wie diesen in meinem Leben gekommen. Meine Gedanken stoppten mit einem Schlag. Mein Mund wurde trocken, mein Gesicht wurde bleich und ich zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Mein Gehirn spielte mir einen Streich, einen wirklich bösen Streich.

Ich merkte nicht einmal, wie mir die Tränen die Wange runter liefen, ich merkte nicht, dass meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren. Ich merkte nur noch eine Sache.

Ich stand auf und drehte mich langsam um.


	5. vergessen

Ich würde wohl diesen Tag nie im meinem Leben vergessen. Da war ich mir wirklich sicher. Wie konnte ich denn auch bitte? Ich hatte einen wichtigen Termin im Ministerium gehabt und hatte dort den angeblich toten Vater meiner Tochter wieder getroffen.

Es war wirklich mehr als nur ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.

Es war alles so unwahrscheinlich. So absurd.

Und es musste wirklich einiges passieren, wenn eine Hexe zugab, dass etwas verrückt, gar schon unmöglich war.

#

„Nein..", ich hörte mich selbst kaum die Worte sprechen, als ich Draco vor mir stehen sah.

Ein Alptraum. Nur ein Alptraum. Es war doch bereits schwer genug für mich. Warum musste mich mein Unterbewusstsein nur so quälen und mich so etwas träumen lassen?

Draco schaute mich emotionslos an. So wie ich es von ihm gewöhnt war. Er hatte mich nur wenn wir alleine waren liebevoll angesehen. Nur dann hatte er mich angelächelt und Gefühle mir gegenüber gezeigt.

Ich wusste nicht ob er auf mich zuging oder ich auf ihn, nur plötzlich standen wir nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und ich konnte alle kleinen Fehler in seinen Augen sehen. Er hatte nie dieses einheitsgrau gehabt, sondern verschiedene Töne.

In keinem meiner Träume hatte ich das je gesehen. Doch dieser war anders. Ich konnte alles erkennen. Seine kleine Narbe über seinem rechten Auge, seine kleinen Falten an den Mundwinkeln und sein eines Barthaar, dass er immer beim rasieren übersah.

Warum war dieser Traum nur so anders? So genau.

„Hermine.", was war nur los? Seine Stimme war zweifellos eins zu eins übernommen. Ich fragte mich wieder, warum mir mein Unterbewusstsein das antat. Es schmerzte so sehr und dabei empfang ich das doch erst wenn ich keuchend und tränenüberströmt aufwachte am nächsten Morgen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", wieder dieser verdammte Schmerz, der durch seine Stimme ausgelöst wurde. Es tat weh und gleichzeitig fing etwas in meinem Körper an zu rebellieren.

„Ich wollte es dir sagen. Ich wollte die ganze Zeit nur bei dir und Eliza sein. Doch es ging nicht. Bitte versteh es oder versuch es mit der Zeit zu verstehen. Ich habe so oft mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen wollen, doch ich durfte nicht."

„Tu mir das nicht an. Sei ruhig.", meine Augen fingen an zu brennen. Warum redete er nur so viel? Es tat doch so weh. Nicht nur, dass dieser Traum so schrecklich genau war, er redete und ließ diese Stiche und das Rebellieren in mir frei.

Erst war sein Gesichtsausdruck überrascht, dann wechselte er zu traurig.

Da wir nur wenig auseinander standen, hob er fast schon selbstverständlich den Arm und wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht. Seine Haut brannte auf meiner und ich zuckte weg.

„Lass es sein.", flehte ich ihn fast schon an. Ich wollte so sehr von ihm berührt werden, doch die Schmerzen wurden dadurch nicht besser.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst oder etwas mit mir zu tun haben möchtest, doch ich kann das nicht. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Jeden Tag bin ich fast gestorben aus Sehnsucht und Liebe zu dir.", meine Hand schnellte zu meiner Brust, denn es wollte nicht aufhören. In meiner Brust sprang etwas wild durch die Gegend und ich dachte, dass es mich noch erdrücken würde.

„Ich will nicht mehr.", flüsterte ich leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut so weh.", meine Knie gaben unter mir nach und ich saß weinend auf dem Boden. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Zu sehr war die Gewissheit, dass alles vorbei sein würde, wenn ich wieder aufschrecken würde in meinem Bett und feststellen würde, dass ich wieder nur einen meiner Träume geträumt hatte.

„Ich will aufhören so etwas zu träumen. Es soll endlich aufhören.", schrie ich los und legte meine Hände auf meinen Oberkörper. Ich wusste was los war. Mein Herz hatte angefangen zu springen. Es freute sich über den Traum. Sogar mein Herz war gegen mich.

„Hermine.", durch den Tränenschleier hindurch sah ich, dass Draco sich zu mir runtergekniet hatte und mich traurig anblickte.

„Das ist kein Traum. Ich bin wahr. Ich bin wieder da.", flüsterte er und schlang seine Arme um mich.

#

Das nächste was ich wusste war, dass ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht war und spürte, dass meine Augen angeschwollen waren und ich mich völlig gerädert fühlte.

Mein Schädel brummte und ich brauchte einige Minuten bis ich mich halbwegs orientieren konnte.

Es war doch ein Traum gewesen.

Immerhin lag ich weinend in meinem Bett zu Hause und nirgends war Draco zu sehen.

Die Träume wurden also wirklich immer schlimmer.

Vollkommen fertig, stand ich auf und öffnete leise meine Schlafzimmertür. Es war ruhig in der Wohnung und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Eliza. Ich wollte wissen ob sie noch schlief oder sie sich bereits erholt hatte und aus ihrem Bettchen wollte.

Ganz leise drückte ich die Türklinke des Kinderzimmers runter und schlüpfte durch einen kleinen Spalt hindurch und drückte sie wieder zu.

Es war wieder wie ein Schlag. Doch dieses Mal in die Magengrube.

Draco saß zusammen mit Eliza auf dem Boden und baute mit ihr Türmchen.

„Es war kein Traum.", meine Augen fühlten sich wieder mit Tränen und ich schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Draco hatte mich anscheinend bemerkt und drehte sich schnell zu mir um und sprang auf die Beine.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er mich in den Arm und ich drückte mich an seine Brust und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich hab nicht geträumt. Du lebst.", weinte ich und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt ein Wort verstand, da meine Stimme sehr zitterte.

„Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin doch wieder da. Wein doch bitte nicht.", flüsterte er mir zu und strich sanft mit seine Hand über meinen Rücken.

Er war es wirklich. Ich hatte Draco wieder. Doch wie war das überhaupt möglich? Wie konnte er so plötzlich wieder unter den Lebenden weilen.

„Ich erkläre dir alles was du willst, doch beruhig dich bitte wieder. Eliza schaut schon ganz schockiert und sieht aus als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen.", was war ich nur für eine Mutter, dass sie vor ihrem eigenen Kind anfing zu weinen und sich so gehen ließ?

Ich löste mich von Draco und ging zu meiner kleinen, die mich mit großen Augen ansah. Sie saß auf dem Boden und hatte ihre Steinchen aus den Händen fallen lassen.

„Verzeih mir. Ich habe dir doch versprochen nie in deiner Gegenwart zu weinen und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal mein Wort dir gegenüber halten.", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr und nahm sie in meine Arme.

Sofort klammerte sie sich an mich und patschte ungeschickt auf meine nasse Wange.

Ich lächelte sie leicht an und wischte mir mit einer Hand über die Wangen.

„Mama hört ja schon auf.", erklärte ich ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Da ist jemand den ich dir noch vorstellen möchte, Goldi.", ich ging wieder auf Draco zu, der immer noch an der Stelle stand, an der er mich kurz zuvor noch in den Arm genommen hatte.

„Elizabeth, das ist dein Papa.", wir standen direkt vor Draco, der seine Tochter leicht anlächelte. Eliza brauchte immer erst einige Tage bis sie sich an Menschen gewöhnte, doch als sie Draco sah, fing sie an zu strahlen und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

„Hey, Prinzessin.", meinte er leise und nahm sie mir aus den Armen. Sogleich drückte sie sich an ihn und brabbelte vor sich hin. Ich war wirklich sprachlos. Hatte ich irgendwas verpasst? Noch nie hatte ich erlebt, dass sie so anhänglich war und freiwillig sich auf den Arm nehmen ließ.

Sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihm.

Ohne weiter auf die Beiden zu achten, drehte ich mich um und verließ den Raum. Es war zu viel für mich. Ich spürte förmlich wie die Decke mir langsam auf den Kopf fiel. Ich brauchte Zeit. Wie viel war nicht zu bestimmen, doch ich musste raus aus der Wohnung. Raus aus meinem Leben.

Auch wenn es nur für zwei Minuten war.

#

Mein Zeitgefühl war längst verschwunden, doch es störte mich nicht im Geringsten. Draco war bei meiner – unserer- Tochter. Also war sie in Sicherheit. Das wusste ich.

Ich irrte durch die Stadt ohne ein Ziel vor meinen Augen zu haben. Es regnete, es war kalt und es war dunkel. Mehr wusste ich nicht.

Ich achtete nicht auf die Leute, die mich anblickten. Ich wusste nicht wie sie mich anblickten.

Es war mir egal.

Ich atmete durchgehend tief ein und wieder aus. Manchmal hatte ich meine Augen einfach geschlossen und war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Doch entschuldigen oder gar umdrehen tat ich mich nicht.

Es war mir nicht wichtig.

Draco war wieder da. Wie auch immer es sein konnte, dass er nicht tot war. Er war am leben. Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass es nicht möglich war. Immerhin hatte ich ihn selbst sterben sehen. Wieso konnte er dann bei meiner Tochter sein und mit ihr spielen? Wie konnte es sein, dass er mich in den Arm genommen hatte und mich getröstet hatte? Eigentlich war die Sache einfach für mich.

Es war mir egal.

Es war mir nicht wichtig warum er noch am leben war. Das einzige was mich interessierte war, dass er atmete. Er war wieder bei mir. Egal wie es passiert war. Ich hatte ihn wieder.

Warum aber war ich nicht bei ihm? Warum rannte ich hier in der Dunkelheit umher und machte mir über solche nichtigen Dinge Gedanken?

„Hermine. Was machst du denn hier?", erschrocken und ertappt blickte ich hoch und fokussierte meinen Blick.

* * *

Danke für all eure tollen Kommis und Fav's. Ich freu mich immer wieder riesig über jeden einzelnen Kommi. Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen euch meinen Blog anzusehen und euch zu melden bei wünschen und fragen.


	6. sixth

**Dankeschön für die tollen Kommis :) Ich freue mich wirklich über jedes Einzelne und freue mich auch, dass die FF bei einigen wirklich so gut ankommt, dass ein Kommi dagelassen wird !**

**Hier das 06. Kapitel für euch :-***

* * *

„Redest du bitte mal mit mir?", meine Freundin hatte die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt und blickte mich fragend an. Eigentlich wäre ich erleichtert gewesen, dass Ginny die Person war, die ich in dieser Straße traf, doch ich konnte nicht.

„Hast du es gewusst?", fragte ich sie leise und schaute ihr bittend in die Augen. Ginny hatte Ron und Harry immer verteidigt mit deren Verhalten, doch sie hatte mich nie gezwungen mit den Beiden zu reden.

„Nein.", es war die Wahrheit, ich merkte es.

„Wieso wolltest du denn dann, dass ich mich mit ihnen versöhne?", meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, doch sie verstand mich voll und ganz.

„Weil ihr immer glücklich zusammen ward. Seitdem ihr nicht mehr miteinander geredet habt, wurde es immer unerträglicher mit euch.", erklärte sie mir und ließ ihre Arme sinken. Schlaff hingen sie an ihrer Seite und sie schaute kurz in den Himmel hinauf.

Noch immer regnete es, doch es war egal.

Ich wollte es endlich hören.

„Harry und ich sind seit Jahren zusammen, doch er wollte mich nie heiraten.", erklärte sie mir leise und ich befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste.

Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Es lag nicht an den Gefühlen!", ihre Hände waren schützend hochgeflogen. „Er wollte nicht ohne seine beste Freundin heiraten.", hing sie an und es traf mich hart. Bitte?

„Ohne dich wollte er nicht heiraten.", bestätigte sie es nochmals. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in mir breit und drückte mir förmlich auf den Magen. Nur meinetwegen hatte Harry seine Ginny nicht geheiratet.

„Ron ist Mum nur noch auf den Wecker gegangen. Er hat sich im Ministerium für eine Ausbildung zum Auror beworben, doch er hat es nicht gepackt in der Aufnahmeprüfung. Er wollte es wirklich machen. Doch du warst nicht da, um ihm beim Lernen zu helfen. Deswegen ist er auch bei den Fluchbrechern gelandet.", erklärte sie mir weiter.

Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich Ginny Jahre lang nicht gesehen und sie würde mir erzählen was aus ihren Freunden geworden war. Warum hatte sie mir das nicht schon vorher erzählt?

„Bekomm kein schlechtes Gewissen. Es hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Er ist glücklich mit seiner Arbeit, ist schnell aufgestiegen und auch angesehen. Und Harry ist auch glücklich.", ich konnte kein Wort über meine Lippen bringen. Mein Hals war zugeschnürt und ließ die Töne nicht über meine Lippen bringen.

„Doch so wirken sie von außen. Du fehlst ihnen, genau wie sie dir fehlen.", ihr blick drückte mich fast an die Wand, die einige Meter entfernt von mir war.

„Ich konnte bis gestern nicht verstehen, dass sie dir Vorwürfe gemacht haben. Sie dich angeschrieen haben, dich beschimpft und über Draco hergezogen haben.", fügte sie noch an und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war nicht der Grund, dass ich mich von ihnen abgewendet habe.", erklärte ich ihr. Meine Stimme war fast weg und ich räusperte mich ein wenig.

#

„Hermine, das kann nicht dein ernst sein!", Harry schritt auf und ab. Wir waren im Fuchsbau. Ron saß auf seinem Bett, Harry lief auf und ab und ich stand einfach nur beleidigt da.

Was dachten sich die Beiden eigentlich wer sie waren?

„Oh, doch! Ich meine es ernst!", schrie ich ihm entgegen. Gut, dass auf den Zimmer ein Schweigezauber lag, sonst würde die gesamte Weasley-Familie bald im Raum stehen.

„Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du was mit Malfoy hattest, jetzt willst du mir auch noch sagen, dass da Gefühle im Spiel waren?", spie Harry förmlich aus und fixierte mich mit seinen grünen Augen, die mich einmal wirklich liebevoll angeblickt hatten.

„Wir haben uns geliebt, Harry!", platzte es aus mir raus und ich wedelte mit den Armen. Wieso konnte und wollte er es denn nicht verstehen? Es war doch eigentlich so einfach. Wieso musste er es so schlimm machen?

„Wie kannst du von ‚Liebe' reden, Hermine?", Rons Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht. So war ich es nicht von ihm gewöhnt. Er blickte mich kalt an. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Es waren zwei Monate vergangen und immer noch stritten wir drei uns. Sie wollten und konnten nicht verstehen, dass ich so litt unter Dracos Tod.

„Er hat dich wohl nur für ein wenig Spaß gebraucht, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.", fügte er an und strich seine längeren Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Das war der erste Schlag.

„Dachte sich wohl ‚ein Schlammblut ist leicht zu haben'", der zweite kam wieder von ihm und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Und du hast dir auch noch einen Bastard unterjubeln lassen.", der dritte Schlag kam von Harry. Ich hatte ihnen von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählt und so dachten sie also darüber. Einen Bastard würde ich also bekommen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen lief ich aus dem Raum und drehte mich nicht mehr um. Ich drehte mich nie wieder zu ihnen um.

#

Ginny hatte die Hand vor den Mund gepresst und blickte mich fassungslos an. Sie konnte anscheinend nicht glauben, dass ihr Bruder und ihr Verlobter zu so etwas fähig waren und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das haben sie nicht gesagt.", ihre Stimme zitterte und ich lächelte bitter.

„Doch genau das haben sie. Es war mir egal, dass sie die Gefühle zwischen Draco und mir nicht verstehen konnten. Sie mussten es auch nicht. Aber sie hatten mein Kind beschimpft und beleidigt.", das war das Schlimmste für mich gewesen. Die Beiden konnten mit meinen Gefühlen noch nie was anfangen. Daran hatte ich mich längst gewöhnt.

„Sie haben meinen Lebensgrund nicht akzeptiert.", flüsterte ich und Tränen liefen mir über die Wange.


	7. seventh

Vorsichtig, völlig lautlos schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Ich war wirklich lange genug durch die Gegend geirrt und hatte nach Antworten gesucht und natürlich nicht gefunden. Wie konnte ich auch bitte die vielen Antworten draußen suchen, wenn der Einzige, der mir wirklich das geben konnte, was ich wollte, hier bei mir in der Wohnung war?

„Hermine?", ich blickte hoch und entdeckte Draco. Er blickte mich kalt an und mein taubes Herz machte einen Sprung. Sogar seine kalte Seite brachte mich zum Leben. In meiner Wohnung war es dunkel, immerhin war es auch schon sehr spät.

Draco wollte den Mund schon öffnen, als ich mich von der Tür abstieß. Erschöpft hatte ich mich an die Tür gelehnt gehabt und wollte meine Gedanken noch sortieren, doch mein Plan wurde mit seinem Auftauchen durchkreuzt.

Kraftlos schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Körper und drückte mich an ihn. Ich wollte keine Worte hören. Obwohl ich noch einen Augenblick vorher Antworten gesucht hatte, wollte ich jetzt nichts mehr hören.

Ich wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein und alles nachholen, was ich in den letzten Jahren verpasst hatte.

„Lass uns wegfahren.", seine Stimme war eisig kalt als er schließlich doch etwas sagte. Wegfahren? Ich lebte seit Jahren in Queens und die weiteste Reise, die ich gemacht hatte in der Zeit nach der Schlacht, war nach London.

Meine Augen waren geschlossen, während er gesprochen hatte und als ich sie öffnete war meine graue Wohnung verschwunden.

Wieso wunderte mich das ganze überhaupt nicht? Wir standen in einem hellen Raum, der wirklich nicht aussah, als könnte sich die Mittelschicht auch nur eine Nacht darin leisten.

Nie würde ich mich an das Vermögen und den Standart seiner Familie gewöhnen können, dessen war ich mir bewusst.

„Nur du, ich und Prinzessin am Ende der Welt.", sein Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter und ich drückte mich an ihn, als könnte er jeden Augenblick verschwinden und nie wiederkommen.

„Vertrag dich wieder mit Potter und Wiesel.", mein Körper verkrampfte sich mit einem Atemzug. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach den Moment genießen und schweigen? Früher war er auch nicht so gewesen. Da hatte ich mehr geredet und er geschwiegen. Wieso konnten wir nicht Beide einmal so sein?

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Sie haben mich, dich und Eliza beleidigt und wollten uns nicht akzeptieren.", wieso musste ich ständig weinen? Eigentlich sollte ich doch lachend und freudig durch die Welt laufen und nicht immer wieder anfangen zu weinen.

„Sie haben dich angelogen.", und das sollte ich ihm jetzt einfach so glauben? Ich löste mich von Draco und drehte mich um. Wo auch immer wir waren, es war wunderschön. Das riesige Fenster zeigte mir, dass wir in einem Haus auf einem Berg waren. Es hatte etwas Asiatisches an sich. Die Häuser, die ich sehen konnte, hatten dieselbe Architektur wie die Häuser aus dem japanischen TV-Programm, das ich in Queens empfing.

„Ich hab dir schon bei unserem ersten Wiedersehen gesagt, dass sie unter dem Schwur standen, den sie mir geleistet hatten. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich bis zum Schluss zu den Todessern gehörte. Offiziell zumindest.", er hatte sich neben mich gestellt. Heiße Schauer durchliefen meinen Körper, als er meine Hand ergriff.

Zum Glück hatte ich genügend Willensstärke um ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen.

„Mir war klar, dass es nicht vorbei sein würde, wenn Potter Voldemort besiegen würde. Und ich würde es auch nicht einfach haben danach."

„Wo ist Eliza?", ich wollte das nicht hören. Wieso musste er den Moment kaputt machen indem er mir etwas über die Vergangenheit erzählte? Konnte er mich nicht ein wenig verstehen und schweigen?

„In ihrem Bett und schläft.", wenigstens beantwortete er meine Frage. „Wenn die übrig gebliebenen Todesser mitbekommen würden, dass ich ein Verräter war, würden sie mich und automatisch auch dich jagen.", er hatte mein Zeichen nicht verstanden und hatte es nicht verstehen wollen, denn er sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich habe meinen Tod vorgetäuscht um dich und Eliza zu schützen.", ich gab es einfach auf ihn weiter zu fragen oder zu unterbrechen. Sollte er mir doch alles erzählen und das Ganze danach nie wieder erwähnen.

„Ach die Sache mit der Schwangerschaft wusste ich, weil ich die Magie, die von dir ausgegangen ist, gespürt habe. Hexen, die schwanger sind, werden stärker und man kann – wenn man weiß wie – das ganze auch prüfen. Ich habe also Angst bekommen und habe Potty und sein Wiesel aufgesucht. Die Beiden wollten mich erst verprügeln, mich dann töten und dann haben sie mir geholfen. Das, was sie gesagt haben, das habe ich ihnen vorher eingeredet. Ich wusste, dass dich das am Meisten verletzt und von ihnen wegbringt.", mein Gehirn war auch Hochtouren. Wieso sollten sich die Beiden von mir abwenden? Was hatte das für eine Bedeutung?

„Sie mussten dich aus London vertreiben, damit du in Sicherheit bist. Potter und Wiesel haben Wiesels Schwester dazu angestachelt dich ständig zu besuchen. So konnten sie sicher sein, dass der Schutzzauber, der auf dir und Eliza lag, auch funktioniert. Die Beiden haben in den letzten Jahren mit mir zusammengearbeitet. Während ich im Untergrund gearbeitet habe und den Beiden Informationen gegeben habe, haben sie mich vor dem Ministerium und den Todessern geschützt.", er sollte endlich aufhören so viel zu reden. Reden war sonst nie seine Stärke gewesen, wieso fing er denn jetzt damit an?

Ich spürte, wie er seine Hände auf meine Wangen legte. Ganz sanft waren seine Hände und zwangen mich somit ihn anzusehen. Endlich sah ich seinen warmen Blick, der nur für mich bestimmt war, wieder und mein Herz wollte nicht mehr aufhören zu hüpfen.

„Wir haben letzte Woche die letzten überlebenden Todesser gefasst und ich werde in den nächsten Tagen wieder offiziell zum Leben erwachen und die Wahrheit kommt endlich ans Tageslicht. Dann ist meine Unschuld bewiesen.", er blickte mir tief in die Augen und ich schaffte es fast nicht diesen Gefühlen standzuhalten.

„Endlich kann ich wieder nur bei dir und meiner Familie sein. Für immer.", ich lehnte meine Stirn an seine und schloss meine Augen.

„Es war einfach nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt.", flüsterte er und küsste mich.

* * *

So, das wars an dieser Stelle von mir :)

Hoffe doch, dass ihr einigermaßen zufrieden seid mit dem Ende und dass ihr eure Meinung sagt :p so schlecht es auch - in euren augen - sein sollte.

Danke, dass ihr drangeblieben seid und für die tollen Kommentare und Favs. Über jedes einzelne Kommentar und Fav freue ich mich riesig und es baut einen doch ein wenig auf ! :) Hoffentlich bis bald und ein ganz großes :

**DANKE**


End file.
